


It's Okay

by sugarpine



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpine/pseuds/sugarpine
Summary: And it's scaring you, but i'm glad you're finally catching up. And it'll be okay.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from Rhett's point of view.

It's okay.  
I'll look you up and down as we walk to class.  
But I snap out of it before you turn around.  
And it's okay.  
I'll brush my leg against yours underneath the lecture hall table and wish I could leave it resting there.  
But I move it away and continue taking notes.  
It's okay.  
I'll catch you smiling at me out of the corner of my eye as you realize how much you love me.  
But you're too scared to admit it just yet.  
And that's okay.  
I'll take you to the river on the morning of your nineteenth birthday and hug you tightly before we walk back to my car.  
My heart is pounding, but all I can do is hug you.  
That's okay.  
You'll try to convince me to go to a party with you, and I will agree because I want to see you laugh in the dim lighting.  
We get drunk and my hand finds it's way to your waist, but I move it away before I can see the effect it has on you.  
And it's okay.  
You'll begin to get flustered when I do simple things for you. When I make your bed. When I compliment your haircut. And I could always see the love in your eyes, but recently it has been a different type of love. The type I have been feeling for a while.  
And it's scaring you, but i'm glad you're finally catching up.  
And it'll be okay.  
You'll think of me when i'm gone and hate yourself for it. It'll make you cry. And when I walk back into our room, your heart flutters and you don't wipe your eyes. Because you want me to ask you what's wrong. And you want to tell me it's just stress from school. And you want me to hold you for a moment so you can feel my chest pressed against your shoulder.  
And I know all of this, of course. So I hold you.  
It's going to be okay.  
You'll tell me that the trees remind you of me as we walk through the woods. It'll be quiet, aside from the cicadas and our footsteps. Your hand will keep bumping into mine, but you don't change your proximity to me until we stop to talk on the trunk of a fallen tree. This one reminds me of you. Rigid and beautiful. But it fell. The way you fell in love with me. And i'll pray silently as we sit there that you'll make a move.  
It'll make you feel dizzy, but you do. You'll say my name gently, and before I have time to admire your face, you'll be kissing me. It'll be short. But the earth will shake. And you'll smile at the ground as I smile at you. You'll worry that what we both feel is wrong and dangerous.  
But it's okay.  
You'll lock the door to our dorm room before your shirt finds the floor. My hand will find your waist again. This time it stays there. We kiss for the second time. And the third. And on and on. We'll both be scared. My hands will shake and your stomach will flip, but the last thing we'll want to do is stop. Our names sound better on each other's lips. My fingers look better on your skin.  
We both know that this isn't allowed. But the walls block out everything that isn't the two of us. Your eyes will meet mine and you'll ask if this is okay.  
Of course it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this unexpectedly and I love it so much. I hope you do too. Thank you for reading.


End file.
